Windows
by sparklymoonchild
Summary: A series of short drabbles of how Jake and Dirk fell in love through their bedroom windows. DirkJake. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: oops.**

**guess ill just give up on one fic and start another. heh.**

* * *

I live in one of those unfortunate homes built right next to an apartment building.

Not like a huge bustling one, but a small one with perhaps six or eight apartments in it. It's a tad bit run down and shabby, with the smell of Indian food always emitting from it. It's not like I don't fancy the smell, I just find it rather odd that I can sometimes smell curry in the living room at two in the morning.

I moved into my home a few months ago when my cousins Jane and John and my uncle who insists I call him Dad invited me to stay with them when my Nan passed away. I had been raised my by Nan and spent my nineteen years going on excavation trips with her to faraway places. Not many people can say that on their ninth birthday, they uncovered the tomb of a lost Egyptian pharaoh, but I can.

When Nan passed, we had been on a little known island in the Pacific, looking for the remnants of a lost civilization. Once Dad heard wind of it, he and my cousins sent a plane out to fetch me and take me to Washington. They set me up in their spare bedroom, complete with the canopy bed Jane had as a girl. Dad apologized, and said they were going to buy me a new bed, but I insisted I didn't mind.

A few feet away from the bed, there is a window. It's adorned with antique lace curtains and on the sill there are little harlequin statues, one with a missing hand. Outside, I have the perfect view of a window from the third floor apartment, roughly twelve yards away. Its dirty, metal blinds are always drawn closed, and sometimes at night I can see the silhouette of a person.

I never really took much interest in the window across from mine- until one day they opened their blinds.


	2. Chapter 2

I was never really one for socialization. My brothers Dave and Bro were the more outgoing ones, and I just enjoyed keeping to myself. I never really had friends growing up, besides my cousins Rose and Roxy. I typically locked myself in my room, blinds closed, lights on, so I never felt guilty seeing the sun go down, telling me that I had holed myself away for eight hours again.

I'm not one of those people that sit in the same spot all day, scrolling through Tumblr or playing The Sims. I build. Robots. It's been a hobby of mine for years. Learning came easy to me; I grew up a gifted student and even skipped the tenth grade, graduating high school at seventeen. But robotics has been my favorite thing to learn. As a kid, I would take things apart, and eventually I figured out how to put them back together, sometimes making them better than they were before. When I was nine, I took apart my Playstation and rebuilt it with a clear covering so I could see the mechanics on the inside. When I was ten, I tried to take apart our fridge, but I broke it, so now it's where Dave, Bro, and I store our weapons. At eleven, I built myself a remote control helicopter with some towel rods and some parts I kept after I broke the fridge. It wasn't until I was about thirteen that I wanted to build an actual robot. So after some digging around, I checked out a book from the library and saved up my money to buy parts. After a few weeks, Squarewave was born. I built him to be a rapping partner, but I made his skill level too low, and after a few weeks, I beat him. No one can beat my sick rhymes. So when I was fifteen, after more studying and skill building, I built Sawtooth. I still haven't beaten him.

So here I am- an eighteen year old recluse who builds robots and gadgets in his room all day, only leaving when I need new books or supplies, which isn't very often. I could be in college right now, blowing people's minds with my mad skills, but I don't want that. Instead, I sit in my shitty room in my shitty apartment with the scent of Indian food blowing up through the vents, depriving myself of vitamin D.

So one day, I opened my blinds.

And I was greeted by the most stunning pair of green eyes I have ever seen.


	3. Chapter 3

The first time we saw each other was quite awkward, to be honest.

I had been helping my cousins tidy up the house by dusting off all the wooden surfaces. I started in my room, cleaning off my wardrobe, nightstand, and desk, ending with my window. I moved the little harlequins from the sill to the floor and when I looked back up, the blinds on the window across from mine shot open.

Until then, I had only seen my neighbor's silhouette at night, doing things at his desk, standing up, stretching, and walking around. He was always in his room. It's not like I keep track of these things, his shadow was just always there, his light always on.

Now there he was, no longer just a silhouette behind blinds. I'm not quite what I was expecting, if I was even expecting anything at all. But it probably wasn't his bizarre triangular sunglasses. From what I could tell from the glare in the window, he had spiky blond hair that was mussed, as if he had tangled his hands in it out of frustration. He looked roughly my age, give or take a few years, with a sharp jaw line and nose. I had to admit, he was an attractive fellow. I couldn't deny that.

We just sort of stood there, he with his hand the cord to his blinds, and I just awkwardly staring back. After a few uncomfortable moments, I slowly raised by hand in a short wave, and he awkwardly waved back.

I finished polishing the windowsill and placed the harlequins back on it. I gave a furtive glace back to his window, and I must've caught him staring again as he quickly turned away and began searching for something on his desk, rubbing the back of his neck.

...

"Jane, who are our neighbors?" I asked later that night. John was up in his room working on homework, and I was assisting Jane in preparing supper before Dad returned from work.

"Jake, we have thirty-seven neighbors." Jane giggled. "Why, which ones?"

"The ones level with my room." I clarified.

"Oh, they're the Striders! They're all brothers; John is friends with the youngest, Dave. Why do you ask?"

"One of them has a bedroom right across from mine, and he opened his blinds while I was dusting and we kind of, awkwardly started at each other. It was a bit odd."

"Oooh, what did he look like? I went to school with one of them."

"He had these triangular glasses-"

"Dirk?" Jane interjected. "Dirk Strider opened his blinds?" She asked incredulously.

"Ah-um yes. Is that strange or something? And is that his name, Dirk?"

"Yes, his name is Dirk." Jane said. "Hm, that's surprising! He's pretty much a hermit, staying inside most of the time, never opening his windows, hardly ever leaving his apartment. I think I've only seen him outside twice since we graduated last year. He's a smart kid, though, he graduated a year early."

"He never leaves his house?" I asked.

"Yeah, I hear Dave talk to John about him sometimes. He thinks it's a bit strange, but he builds things I guess. He and their older brother, Broderick, just kind of leave him be."

"That's a bit sad," I said. "I feel bad for the ol' chap."

"Yeah, it is I suppose." Jane sighs. "But it's cool he finally opened a window, apparently it hasn't been opened in years. Could you pass me the pepper?"

"I certainly can."

...

Later that night, as I prepared for bed, I went over to the window and saw Dirk Strider's blinds were still up. It was easier to see him at night, with the light shining on his desk. It was littered with bolts, screws, and several screwdrivers and wrenches. He was bent over a blueprint of some sort, his glasses on top of his head, rubbing his eyes with the palms of his hands. He pushed his chair back in frustration, crossing his arms and resting his feet atop his desk.

He looked up and saw me at my window, and I waved to him again, and he waved back.

* * *

**A/N: just for clarification, in this Jake is 19, Dirk is 18, Jane is 19, and John and Dave are 15.**

**thanks for reading!**

**-smc**


	4. Chapter 4

I am so fucking awkward and I want to die.

I stared at him I just fucking stared at him. He probably thinks I'm a creep.

I had no idea I had a hot neighbor, when did he happen? That was definitely not the Egbert kid. I've seen him a couple of times when Dave brings him over and I leave my room to get an orange soda. The Egbert kid is this cocky dork with blue eyes Dave won't shut up about.

Oh my god his eyes were so green. So green I could see him all the way from his window.

And I couldn't stop staring at him.

I have achieved creep status.

...

"DIRK!"

My door slammed open out of nowhere and I tensed at the surprise. "Yeah, Dave?"

"Bro's ordering Chinese food, what do you want?" He asked.

"Orange chicken."

"He's also got, like, three coupons for five free eggrolls, how many will you eat?"

"I dunno, like, three?"

"All right, cool. I'll just slide your tray under the door and let you get back to building your sex-bots. All this metal is turning me on. I should leave before I start humping Squarewave."

"David, I have told you that it is going to take me awhile to build one for you. Be patient." I said sarcastically.

"But Dirk, I _need _one. Just that wrench in your hand is giving me a boner."

"You goddamned pervert. Get away from my baby Craftsman."

"It is a love that cannot be." Dave swooned, leaning against my doorframe. "Woah, dude. Did you put up your blinds?"

"Uh-yeah, yeah I did."

"Dude, I'm pretty sure I was ten the last time those were up."

"Yeah, you were." I said. "Also, who's the new dude at your boy toy's house?"

"John is not my boy toy." Dave mumbled, his face turning a slight pink. "But that's his cousin Jake. His grandma died or something, so he moved in with them , like, three months ago. Why?"

"His room's right there and we noticed each other."

"Ooooo!" Dave mocked. "You gotta crush don't you?"

"No, man, I never said that."

"I gotta get Bro to write this in your baby book! _Age 18, finally gets a boner over someone_."

"Shut the hell up, I never said I liked him! We only saw each other once!"

"What color were his eyes?" Dave asked.

"I-I dunno, like, green or something."

"Hella gay."

"Leave or I'm putting Cal in your underwear drawer."

That got Dave out of my room damn quick.

...

I definitely hadn't left my blinds open in the hopes I'd see him again. Nah, man, I just wanted to see the moon again.

The project I was working on was to build a robot version of myself. He would be able to strife and track down humans. And boy he was taking a long time to finish.

His CPU was taking longer than expected to complete, as it wasn't functioning correctly and I was fried. I kept trying to figure out what was happening and where I went wrong and I was prepared to pull out all my hair and buy myself a toupee. It was frustrating as hell. I kept referring back to my blueprints and looking back at my parts, and I just wanted to slam my head against my desk. But I hadn't because the probability of a screw/head related injury was high.

I didn't understand. This shit was easy. I understood this more than I understood how to cook myself spaghetti. I fucking _burnt_ spaghetti on more than one occasion.

I was about ready to explode.

But before I could throw my work across the room, I detected motion outside my window.

I looked up.

It was the Jake guy. He waved.

I waved back. He closed his curtains, which were almost certainly lace, and he turned off his lights.

I got up and decided to do the same.

Except I left my blinds open.

* * *

**A/N: ayyyy. thanks for reading! sorry if dirk seems a little ooc here. i have a headcanon that hes internally a nervous lil dweeb, so that's how i decided to write him ^u^**

**also woah, my chapters are getting a bit longer!**

**see you soon!**

**-smc**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: *insert "you belong with me" music video here***

* * *

Over the next three weeks, it had become routine for Dirk and I to greet each other at our respective windows. In the mornings when I opened my curtains, he would be over at his desk fiddling with some complex contraption. He'd always notice me and wave and I would wave back and smile. For some odd reason, I would never leave the window until that happened.

Throughout the day if I happened to be at my window, we would greet each other again. And at night, we would wave to each other again and I would go to bed. From my friggin' canopy bed (Dad still had not gotten around to finding me a new one) and through my lace curtains, I would always see Dirk's light go out shortly after mine.

He hadn't closed those blind of his since he opened them three weeks prior.

It may seem a bit daft, but I fancied the idea of being the reason he kept them open.

...

One day, I was bored out of my skull, stretched out on my bed in lounge pants doing absolutely nothing. From my spot on the bed, I could see Dirk at his desk working on one of his thingamabobs. I had been shamelessly watching him through my window for over an hour. We made eye contact (or I suppose we did, I couldn't quite tell with those ridiculous shades of his) several times and everything was becoming increasingly more awkward.

Eventually, he laid down his screwdriver and went digging through his desk for something. He reemerged with a pad of paper and a marker and wrote something down, holding it up to the window.

_You like what you see?_

As soon as I read it, I shot up flustered and embarrassed. My cheeks felt hot, and I went searching for something to respond with. I found notepad and marker, and decided to respond with a snarky comeback.

_Yes that is quite a lovely contraption you've got there. _I responded.

He flipped to a new page and wrote ,_Thanks, I built it myself._

I held up, _I can see that_, rolling my eyes. _What is it?_

_A robot, _he wrote.

_A robot? That's bloody amazing!_

I could see him chuckle a bit at what I had wrote. _Thanks, but it's nothing really. This is the third one that I've built._

_THIRD!?_ I wrote, completely amazed.

I could see him hesitantly thinking about writing something down, his had hovering above the paper.

I quickly wrote on my paper and knocked on my window to try and get his attention. _Why are we doing this?_ I held up, chuckling a bit.

He responded with, _I dunno, but it's kinda fun._

_I agree, _I wrote.

For some reason, I felt butterflies in my belly.

* * *

**A/N: JAKE IS HARD TO WRITE IDK**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: oops, this chapter's kinda short! the next one should be longer, though! ^u^**

* * *

_You're adorable._

That's what I had wanted to write to Jake, but I had no idea how he would respond. Hell, I barely knew the guy.

All I knew was that I really liked seeing his smile, and just his entire face in general.

Man, I was in deep.

...

Jake had been coming to his window more often. He wasn't constantly there, but he was definitely there more often than usual.

There were little statue things on his windowsill that had been there since I first saw him, and they had recently been accompanied by a small planter of succulents that Jake made sure to take extra good care of. He'd watered them, fixed little pebbles into the soil in just the right spot, and he would occasionally just sit there and look at them. While pretending not to look at me. It was honestly adorable.

_Cute cacti._

_Thanks! I quite like them._

_I quite like- _No, Dirk. Don't fuck it up_._

_..._

Jake started hanging posters in his room. Tons of them. And he'd always keep his roll of tape near his potted succulents. It didn't matter if he was hanging a poster up on the other side of his room; the tape was always at his windowsill.

Summer was also nearing, which meant Jake had started wearing short sleeve shirts, and even tank tops. They showed off his muscular arms quite well.

Needless to say, I was getting farther and farther behind on my Dirkbot.

Fuck I'm so gay.


	7. Chapter 7

I found myself making excuses to be by my bedroom window more often. I bought some miniature cacti to place on my windowsill, but I had wanted them since I moved in. They're so small, and quite frankly rather adorable, and I really liked to just sit there and look at them. I made sure they were watered properly and looked their absolute best. Yet every time I found myself by my cacti, I found myself looking over at Dirk.

I had finally saved enough money to purchase posters of my favorite movies, and as I hung them up, I made more excuses to see Dirk. I left my tape by my cacti- not to see Dirk of course, rather to make sure my cacti were doing all right.

Pathetic, I know.

I just really enjoyed the feeling I got when I saw him.

…

I was having a sexuality crisis. I was always attracted to women, yet there I was blushing like a fool over Dirk. Was I bisexual now? Heteroflexible? I hadn't the slightest clue what to do.

So I decided to consult my nearest queer advisor: my cousin John.

"John?" I knocked on his door.

"Come in." He called. "What's up?" He had been watching a movie, and paused it to face me.

"You're… seeing Dave Strider, right?" I asked tentatively.

John's face turned bright red. "Uh, er, y-yeah, I guess you could say that."

"What did you do when you realized that you had feelings for him?" I asked, sitting on the edge of John's bed.

"Well, um, I went to Dad and told him about it, and I cried, and he said that he would be proud of me regardless of my sexuality and encouraged me to pursue a relationship with Dave." He explained.

"Well that's nice." I said.

"Why are you asking?" John asked. It got quiet. "Jake?" John said, smirking and raising an eyebrow. "Do you-"

"I fancy Dirk." I groaned my face in my hands. I sighed, resting my chin on my palms. "I'm scared and I don't quite know what to do about it."

"There's no reason to be scared! If you like him, you like him. You can't really help who you like. It just… happens."

"I suppose you're right." I said. "What do you think I should do?"

"Go for it." He said. "You like him, and there's a chance that he could like you, too."

"You think so?"

"Yeah! Ask him out!"

"All right, I will!" I said, standing up with newfound confidence/

I walked into my room, retrieved the notepad filled with messaged to Dirk, and held up:

_Let's get coffee sometime._


	8. Chapter 8

I could not believe what I had just read. Jake wanted to go on a coffee date with me? Was this even a date? Who knew. But who cared? I could see Jake face-to-face! I could hear his voice, and see how tall he was, which sounded fucking ridiculous considering he's my goddamn neighbor.

_Tell me when and where._

_How about tomorrow at starbucks?_

_Sounds great, man._

_Perfect, I'll meet you outside!_

_Will do._

I was so excited, I don't think I even slept.

…

I paced around outside my apartment building sweating my dick off. I was wearing a black tank top and black skinny jeans and I was genuinely regretting my decision. I'd almost forgotten what eighty-nine degree weather felt like.

I could've gone back in and changed, but what if Jake came out? I didn't want him thinking I was late. God, what was taking him so long?

As soon as I had that thought, Jake came bursting out of his front door, and _sweet baby jesus._

"My apologies, Strider! It took me much longer than I had thought to get ready! I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long!" He was ten times more attractive when he wasn't seen through a glaring window. He was no taller than five-four, and the eyes behind his thick framed glasses were a, much, much, _much_ prettier deep green up close. His hair was a dark brown color that shone a pretty tan color in the light, and his tan skin was smattered with freckles under his eyes. He was definitely muscular, and I enjoyed staring at his biceps for a solid four seconds, as he, too wore a tank top.

_And then his accent_. "Dirk?"

"Sorry, bro." I said, clearing my throat and rubbing the back of my neck. "Zoned out there for a sec."

"Oh, well that's all right, chap! Let's get going, shall we?" He said. "You'll have to show me where the café is, I still don't quite know my way around here."

…

The more time I spent with Jake, the more I liked him. While I was with him, time slowed down and sped up at the same time, and lost myself. And I lost myself in his voice. He spoke grandly, and was a fantastic storyteller. The way he gestured and the way his voice fluctuated pulled me in. He told me stories of his childhood, and the adventures he went on with his Nan, through the African plains, Egypt's deserts, and all across Europe. It was amazing.

Eventually, he let me talk and I told him about my obsession with building things and my robots, and he looked so amazed. I didn't understand how he was so intrigued, but the look of utter fascination on his face made it worth it.

By the time we decided to leave, the sun was beginning to set, and I lead him back home.

…

"I had fun with you today, Dirk." He said, nervously adjusting his glasses.

"I did, too." I said.

It got quiet, and Jake quietly giggled. "We should do this again sometime."

"We should."

He just giggled again. "Dirk, are you all right? You've looked like you've been about to burst this whole time!"

"I like you." I blurted, the words falling from my mouth.

"Well that's a relief." He smiled.

"What do you me-" I didn't get to finish the sentence, as my lips suddenly became preoccupied with Jake's.

* * *

**A/N: ****( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**


	9. Chapter 9

I kissed Dirk.

It was a quick peck, lasting roughly two seconds, but I kissed him.

I'm not entirely sure what made me kiss him, I just really desired to do it. Perhaps it was how he looked so nervous the entire night in a way that was actually very cute, or how he willingly listened to me blather most of the night with a dreamy look on his face. All I could understand was that I fancied Dirk, Dirk fancied me, and I just felt like kissing him. So I did.

At first, I thought I had made a mistake. He hadn't kissed back, and once I pulled away, I began to panic. He was frozen in place.

"I'm sorry, I'll just be going now." I said, turning on my heel and making a beeline for my front door.

"Wait." I heard Dirk call. He pulled at my wrist and spun me around, and the next thing I knew, he was kissing me.

I kissed Dirk.

Dirk kissed me.

The second kiss was loads better than the first. It lasted longer, and sweet enough to make my head spin. When I went to sleep, I could still feel his lips on mine.

…

When I awoke the next morning, I could've sworn it was all a dream. _I couldn't have kissed Dirk!_ I giggled to myself.

I could still feel the slight press of soft lips against mine, and if I tried, I could still faintly taste the strangely unique mix of orange and coffee. I smiled. It had happened.

I touched my lips, trying to get the feeling back, but it didn't feel the same.

I wanted that feeling on my lips again. I wanted the happy bubbles in my chest.

So I rolled out of my friggin' canopy bed, trying not to tangle myself in the stupid floral sheets, and made my way to my window, drawing the lace curtains.

Dirk wasn't there.

Instead, there was a piece of paper taped to his window that read:

_Boyfriends?_


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: sorry for the delayed update, im super lazy**

* * *

I taped it onto my window and ran.

I did not want to be there when he saw it. So I left my room and sat in the living room watching reruns of My Little Pony and eating Doritos for several hours.

"Dude, what are you doing out here?" I turned and found Bro standing next to the couch.

"I could be asking you the same question." I countered. Bro is like me, he spends a lot of time in his room, although he does leave it much more often than I do. He has this weird puppet business that nobody really talks about. Dave and I just grew up with piles of phallic puppets in the apartment and learned not to question it. I don't mind them much, but Dave is absolutely terrified of them.

"Touché." Bro said. "At least I don't have my little brother leave some Taco Bell outside my door so I can eat without leaving my room."

"Hey, I went to Starbucks yesterday." I said. "With somebody that wasn't you or Dave."

"Yes and we are very proud of you." Bro mocked. "How was your little date?"

"Good." I replied.

"Tap it?" He asked, walking to the mini fridge placed on the counter.

"No."

"Kiss him?"

"Yeah."

"He a good kisser?"

"Yeah." I blushed.

"Boyfriend?"

"I, uh, don't know yet."

"Well did you ask him?" Bro asked, digging around in the mini fridge.

"Yeah."

"Is he just not sure or…?"

"I dunno." I shrugged.

"Jesus Christ, you are just like Dave." Bro groaned, getting a soda and shutting the fridge.

…

I couldn't avoid it forever.

So after four hours of anxious procrastination, I nervously entered my room.

**_What if he said no? _**

I walked towards my window.

**_Did he even see it? I'm an idiot._**

I closed my eyes.

**_He definitely said no. Who even asks this early?_**

I felt for my desk and leaned forward. Opening one eye, my heart jumped. There was a paper on his window.

Slowly, I opened my other eye. I smiled.

_Boyfriends._

I felt my chest warm up and little butterflies flutter around in my stomach.

_Boyfriends._

I smiled wider, even laughing a bit.

_Boyfriends._

I have a boyfriend.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: WARNING: extreme fluff ahead**

* * *

**Three months later**

I've spent my life going on great adventures. From exploring the Great Pyramids, to the Amazon rainforest, and the plains of Africa, I've done it all.

Those adventures were amazing, but no adventure has compared to falling for Dirk Strider.

Dirk has opened my eyes to so many amazing things. He's shown me how much someone can care and how much someone can love. He's told me how he believes that certain people come into your life at certain times to teach you important things about yourself, and things you never knew. He thinks that I am his, and I know he's one of mine.

He says that I've taught him optimism and joy, and that I am his sunshine, and that I make things brighter for him.

We have a window joke about that one.

…

"I still can't get over your room." Dirk says. "Your walls are completely covered in action movie posters, but here we are cuddling on your canopy bed, on top of a lacy quilt."

"Dad was going to buy me a new bed, but it was too late at that point. I had already gotten used to that one." I said, cuddling closer to his chest. "But I think I prefer sleeping on you better."

"You do now?" Dirk laughs.

"Yes," I say, "You are much softer than this mattress, and much warmer than these blankets. It's one of the reasons why I love you, you know."

I love Dirk. I love him.

"You… love me?" Dirk asks softly.

I look up at him, smiling. His orange eyes are wide behind his ridiculous sunglasses, and my chest bursts with joy. I am in love with Dirk Strider.

I sit up from his chest, straddling his waist. "I do." I say, lacing my fingers with his.

"You do?" He asks.

"Yes," I giggle. "I genuinely do."

He just smiles.

"What?" I laugh.

"I don't, I just- I love you, too."

"Well that's swell!" I laugh again.

"See, that's why I love you!" Dirk chuckles, sitting up.

"What?"I giggle.

"You say stupid stuff like that, and I don't know, it makes me happy or something, and it makes me love you."

"You're stupid." I smile.

"Yeah, I'm stupid." He grins. "Stupidly in _love_."

I can't think of anything else to do but kiss him.

So I do.

* * *

**A/N: the end!**

**thank you so much for reading this and woaaah holy shit over 1000 views!**

**I love you guys!**

**-smc**


End file.
